


[Sollux x reader] Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to finally put the end to your dead end relationship. What happens when sollux finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sollux x reader] Goodbye

Silence…. 

That's all you could hear. The only other sound that filled the room was the gentle snores coming from your matesprite…well for now he was. Over the course of the month you two had been drifting apart. You weren’t feeling the same love from him that you felt when you first met. The same was for you.

There was another thing as well. Just last night and a few others before sollux wasn’t getting back until late at night. Every time it was the same excuse.

Sorry lost track of time

After your fight last night for that very reason he would always be sore and cranky the morning after. All of your dates had started to dwindle down as time pasted. Along with the dates, your matesprite started disappearing with them as well. Now you would be lucky to even have dinner with him.

Every time you asked to come with or ask what he was doing he wouldn't respond and just leave. Today was the day you would finally break it off with him. Move out; find someone knew….find someone who cared again.

That was before you found you had no courage to say it. The only thing left was to just…up and leave.

Quietly and gently you moved from the bed and reached under the nightstand. There was the bag you packed filled with your clothes. Lucky for you sollux was never around to ask what you were doing, let alone care. 

You walked to the doorway of the room and looked back at the troll. Tears filled your eyes for now you knew things were over. There was no love left. Not from him and not from you.  
Slipping out into the living room you pulled on a jacket and skimmed over everything. You would miss this place.

All of the pictures of both you and him had slowly started to vanish, every single one was now replaced with a vase or some other miscellaneous trinket. Over time it seemed as though if you had left and a friend of his walked in, they would never be able to tell you had resided with him for the past year.

Your hand felt the cold of the door knob and your vision was blurred with the tears streaming from your cheeks. All love was over.

There was a click and the door opened, reviling the outside and your new freedom.  
Not too far behind you there was the soft rustling of sheets in the bedroom. Your heart skipped a beat. He couldn't wake up now.

Pit pat pit pat

Before you could think your feet carried you out of the house and stopped on the side walk. Wind filled the silent void and turning around you faced the house you knew so well.

Farewell

Right as you neared the end of the street your phone buzzed signaling a call. Your head was screaming to pick it up but you just stood frozen. A small beep emitted from the phone sounded the voicemail sollux was leaving.

“Hey (name). Where are you? I woke up and you were gone. Call me back.”

Your eyes started to pool with tears feeling a wave of dread fill you. Was this right?  
The pitter patter of your feet came again as you pushed forward once more, your bag of belongings in your hand.

In your head you already had a set destination before even thinking, the park. It was the one place you could ever thing and coincidentally, that was when you first met the troll that soon became your matesprite. 

There was soft yelling and giggling coming from kids as you slowly approached the small park. Your eyes slowly traveled to a small bench by the sidewalk. It was the one spot you would sit and it held many memories for you.

Setting your bags down you sat, your eyes focused on the kids play structure, but you were distant. A cold breeze passed by, sending a shiver down your spine. You wrapped your jacket around you more firmly and hugged your knees to your chest. It seemed as though the world was icing you out.

The gentle shuffling feet came from behind you. You jumped out of fright as you felt someone tap on your shoulder.

“(Name)? What in the hell are you doing out here?”

Whirling around your heart filled with anger, sadness and pain. It was the troll you had fallen in love with so long before.

Sollux’s eyes traveled to your bag.

“(N-Name)…W-whats that for? thay thomething!”

In one swift movement you stood up and faced him, your bag being clutched to your chest.

“Damn it! Sollux im leaving you!”

His eyes widened as the words dripped from your mouth venom.

“W-what?! You aren't leaving me!”

Tears streamed down your face as the pit in your stomach grew bigger.

“Why shouldn't I?! You don’t love me anymore anyways!”

The trolls’ eyes glazed over as his gaze met the ground.

“I-I can fix this…I-I thwear.”

Your hand covered your mouth trying not to say anything you would regret. Shaking your head you turned.

“W-were over sollux.”

As you turned to walk his hand grabbed your wrist forcing you back.  
His stare met his gaze before he slowly let go. Forcing yourself forward it took everything in you not to look back.

At one point in time he meant everything to you. He was the stars in your sky and you were his. But that time is over. Things change.

Maybe one day….just maybe….you could begin again.


End file.
